


Another Day

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, phase three, roguerobin016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Ahsoka and Master Plo find themselves in a spot of trouble during the Clone Wars





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618620) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



Ahsoka felt like they’d been on this kriffing planet for _years_. Logically she knew that it had only been a few days at most, but between the non-stop fighting and the reddish-brown nuances of everything, the young Togruta had lost all track of time and place. The suns never fully set here and it was getting on Ahsoka’s nerves.

 

It was supposed to have been a simple mission - break up the unlawful occupation of the city, attempt to prove that the Trade Federation was behind it, and aid the civilians. Everything had gone smoothly in the beginning. She’d arrived to the planet on a transporter with a battalion of clones, Skyguy, and Master Obi-Wan. Master Plo had joined them soon after, and the two senior Jedi had decided to split up into two groups. She and a handful of clones went with Master Plo to flank the city, and Anakin and Master Obi-Wan would handle the frontal assault.

Easy-peasy, nothing they hadn’t handled before, even though Ahsoka had only been a Padawan for mere months.

Except the enemy combatants had been far better prepared than the Jedi had assumed. The group consisted mostly of Rodians and Devaronians, and they were _excellent_ shots. Ahsoka’s team found themselves surrounded within hours.

That was two planetary cycles ago, but how long that was by Galactic standards, Ahsoka had no idea. The gravitational field around the planet interfered with all of their electronic equipment and they were unable to call for backup. She was only thankful that Master Plo was there with her. The older Jedi had been able to calm the Padawan’s fears for her Master and Master Obi-Wan slightly.

 

As the clone troopers fell one by one, Ahsoka and Master Plo found themselves in a grim situation. They were all alone and had no way of contacting their support. Despite Master Plo’s calm demeanor, Ahsoka could sense the concern he felt. Likewise, despite the brave face Ahsoka put on, Master Plo could sense her exhaustion and worry and he knew that this situation was unsustainable. They couldn’t wait for backup any longer.

“Little ‘Soka, are you awake?”, the older Jedi asked the kneeling Padawan besides him.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and nodded through a yawn. “Jus’ meditating, Master Plo,” she slurred. Plo feared that the Padawan wasn’t lying, she wasn’t used to sleeping in a war-zone. He hoped she’d never be in enough battles to acquire that particular skill.

“We need to get back to the landing site, or find some way to contact them. We cannot stay out here indefinitely,” Master Plo said kindly. “Are you able to fight?”

The young Togruta snapped awake, all traces of exhaustion gone. “Yes, Master!”

 

The plan was to sneak around the patrols in the area. The landing site was only a few hours away but it might as well have been on the other side of the planet. They didn’t even get halfway to the site before they were derailed and they found themselves being pushed further and further away from their target. Ahsoka had no sense of direction any longer and dodging the patrols was proving more difficult than anticipated. For now they just struggled to stay hidden.

Their luck ran out. Two patrols noticed them at the same time, a handful of Rodians on one side and a group of Devaronians and Rodians on the other.

“Get behind me, ‘Soka!”, Master Plo shouted as he deflected blaster bolts back towards the assailants.

“I can help!”, Ahsoka shouted back as she parried her own hail of bolts. A Devaronian went down, a Rodian tried to flank her but Ahsoka dodged his bolts easily, adrenaline surging through her.

“Ahsoka, watch out!”, Master Plo pushed the Padawan out of the way with the Force and she felt the heat of a blaster bolt on her shoulder, the beam of plasma grazing her arm painfully. The thrill of the battle was lost and Ahsoka felt fear settle in her bones as she saw a Rodian open fire towards Master Plo. Time seemed to be flowing slowly and Ahsoka panicked, fear stopping her from acting.

  
  


“Master Plo!”, Ahsoka screamed as the Jedi Master was hit squarely in the chest by a blaster bolt. He was knocked backwards into a shipping crate and slid slowly onto the ground. Ahsoka felt numb. The red tones of the sky and the ground blurred into one as she felt her eyes burning and her cheeks were suddenly wet. ‘My fault, my fault, my fault’, ran continuously through Ahsoka’s mind.

Ahsoka tore her eyes from her collapsed Master and searched for the shooter. The Rodian took aim again, a wicked smile on his lips and Ahsoka felt the numbness dissipating. Fury took its place and with a roar she lunged at the enemy combatant.

  
  
  


A surge of power rushed through Ahsoka as she leapt towards the Rodian who’d shot Master Plo, fury and rage as she’d never felt before coursing in her veins. The Rodian gave an undignified squeak as she buried her sabers in his chest but Ahsoka paid him no heed. Before he hit the ground, she’d sliced a Devaronian in half and with the Force violently tossed a shipping crate at another.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw a small group of Rodians scurrying towards the nearby buildings, fear emanating from their every pore. With a snarl she ran after them and with the Force she pulled their weapons from their hands, revelling in her newfound power and pushing the guilt from her mind. As she drew near the small group, they all dropped to their knees and a few sobbed for mercy in Rodese.

“Please, Master Jedi, spare us!”, one of them spoke in broken Basic. “We’ll confess, it was all Count Dooku, he made us do this, please!” The Rodian collapsed into sobs, her antennae twitching violently with fear.

Ahsoka hesitated. The rage inside her flowed to the surface and it willed her to cut the defenseless group of Rodians down where they were kneeling. They’d taken over this city, they’d starved the citizens, they’d _shot Master Plo_! At the thought, Ahsoka reached out through the Force to the wounded Kel Dor behind her. He was alive. Hurt, but alive. Relief pushed back the rage she’d been feeling and, realising what she’d been about to do, she stepped back from the Rodians, disgusted with herself.

“Tie your hands and don’t you dare move!”, Ahsoka said, hoping her voice was more commanding than she thought it was. She collected their weapons and some strange devices that she guessed were comm devices. Ahsoka assured herself that the prisoner’s knots were tied properly before she ran to Master Plo. Guilty tears was gathering in her eyes as she saw the hole the blaster bolt had created.

“Master Plo!”, Ahsoka said and shook the Jedi Master gently. She didn’t want to hurt him further, but she had no idea how to work the Rodian’s communication device. He couldn’t die now!

“Little ‘Soka…”, Ahsoka heard the smile in his voice and pushed the device at him.

“Please, Master, I don’t know how to use this!”, Ahsoka half-sobbed at the Master until he took the device with shaky hands.

“Hmm… Short-distance…”, Master Plo mumbled. Ahsoka felt like time was dragging on indefinitely but _finally_ the Jedi Master punched a sequence into the device and it beeped as the call connected.

A clone trooper responded, voice gruff and tense. “Captain Rex of the 501st speaking.”

“Hello Captain Rex. We’d greatly appreciate an extraction from these coordinates”, Master Plo said thinly and listed their location.

“By the stars, I’m happy to hear from you, we’re on our way, sir!”, Rex said jubilantly, just as Plo Koon lost consciousness.

 

When she saw the Republic transport in the distance, Ahsoka thought she might faint with relief.

 

* * *

 

 Plo Koon woke up a while later, somewhat surprised to be alive. His body was aching and the pale blue light surrounding him hurt his eyes when he tried opening them. The Jedi Master was grateful for the pain however. He was alive… Plo cracked his eyes open, slowly this time and took in his surroundings. He was no longer on the dusty red planet where he’d been shot. He was in a medical facility and he was relieved to find Ahsoka sitting besides him. She was sitting upright, but she was fast asleep, head jerking occasionally and body swaying slightly. The young Padawan was still grimy from their days in the war-zone and had clearly not left his side. Plo felt a warm sensation swelling in his chest, a feeling of attachment, of fatherhood towards this young girl. The other Jedi Master surely wouldn’t approve, but for now Plo would simply appreciate the bond between them.

“Thank you, little ‘Soka,” Plo whispered softly before sleep overtook him again.


End file.
